The Omen
by alyssialui
Summary: Regulus is the Antichrist. Based on the movie "The Omen". I entered a competition to take a horror movie and put an HP spin on it. So therefore, AU and OOC. Warning for some character deaths in future chapters. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Regulus is the Antichrist. I entered a competition to take a horror movie and put an HP spin on it. So therefore, AU._

_Submission for:_

_**The Horror/Halloween Movie Plot Competition!: The Omen - Regulus Black  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Omen._

* * *

><p>Orion holds his wife's hand as she struggles to bring life to their second son. She's been in labour for three hours and he wonders if she can hold out for much longer. With their first son, he was born within a few minutes, kicking and screaming. Orion can remember the look of tired joy on his wife's face she held their firstborn for the first time. It was a sharp contrast to her current look of pain.<p>

With on last hard push, the baby is born as Walburga slips into an exhausted sleep. Orion looks on with tired eyes himself. He kisses his wife's hand and then turns to the healer, ready to accept his son. But the healer's face is drawn and grey, looking into the newborn's face. That's when Orion realizes that the room has grown silent. He realizes that there are no sounds coming from the bundle wrapped in cloths. His son is dead.

Orion looks towards his wife's now peaceful face. How is he to tell her that their son they had been waiting on since the birth of their first is dead before he even lived? Almost a year of waiting and three hours of labour and pain have amounted to nothing.

He holds his hands out for the bundle and gazes into what could have been. He sees his nose and mouth in the young child and the shape of his wife's eyes. He is beautiful and it breaks Orion's heart that this is just a corpse and not a baby. He hands the bundle back to the healer before they all leave the room to give the mother rest.

* * *

><p>He sits near his wife's bed with a cup of coffee in hand. He wants to be there to tell her the news when she first wakes up. There is no use prolonging the inevitable. They will mourn together and then go home and raise the one son they have as best as they can for both children.<p>

There is a knock and he looks up to see a man standing in the doorway and asking for a word. Orion kisses his slumbering wife's forehead and steps out.

"I have heard about your lost, Mr Black," the man says solemnly.

Orion nods. He is a Black so it is easy for word to have already gotten out. He doesn't mind. By morning, everyone who knows anything will be silenced, any articles in the Daily Prophet will be cancelled. It will be like the whole thing never happened.

"But might I make a suggestion?" the man continues. Orion looks up wondering what this man can do or say to take away the pain of losing a son.

"We run an orphanage here with St Mungo's. There are other families who have children and are unable to take care of them. I know no child can substitute the one you lost but It would be very considerate if you were to adopt one of the children. There was a young girl who just had a son this morning as well and is unable to care for him. I'm sure you and your wife could give him a good home," the man says as he pushes open a door before them.

While they had been speaking, Orion didn't notice the man was leading him into another section of the hospital. They were now standing in a nursery. The man leads Orion next to one of the small cribs. Orion jaw opens. The baby is precious, looking almost similar to his late son. He runs a hand softly over the baby's head and he brushes into it eagerly. He looks up to the man with tears in his eyes and new hope. Maybe he can adopt this child.

* * *

><p>Walburga wakes up groggily, her body sore but an odd feeling of content surrounding her. It had been a hard birth but now she would be able to finally see her new baby boy.<p>

"You're awake," a soft voice says on her right and she smiles as she locks eyes with her husband.

"Where's the baby?" she rasps out, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

Orion walks over to the nearby crib and lifts out a small bundle wrapped in blue cloths. He brings the bundle over her and places it in her arms. The small baby boy stares up at her, his grey eyes wide and oddly calculating for such a young boy. His nose and mouth look like Orion's but she can't be too sure since he's so small.

"What name did you decide on?" Walburga asks she studies the infant.

"Regulus Arcturus, for my father and uncle," Orion says as he gazes at the infant himself.

Walburga smiles but she can't shake the feeling that something is wrong with her baby.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Since I don't remember the movie well, the story will be loosely based off the synopsis on Wikipedia, with a few things changing to fit the HP universe. I've also added a few creepy scenes of my own._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Omen._

* * *

><p>Regulus was a peculiar child, Orion came to realize. He was quiet and very docile. Weren't babies supposed to cry more often? Weren't they also supposed to laugh and run about? He often just stared into space at something it seemed only he could see. And then there was the interaction between him and his brother.<p>

When they had first taken the baby home, they introduced him to his new brother. Sirius was very fidgety to meet the baby and began crying instantly. Orion thought it was just the young child's fear of the new, but as his sons aged, Sirius still wanted nothing to do with his younger brother.

They were never in the same room for too long, Sirius always making a quick exit if he could or being fussy if he couldn't. Regulus would just sit there, minding his own business. He didn't seem to mind that his older brother seemed to hate him. Regulus was fine playing on his own.

Time passed and their relationship never improved. His wife had tried to get the two boys to like each other, always trying to get them to play together or be involved in the same activities, but Sirius would have none of that. Often, Sirius was punished for his misbehaviour but that never stopped the dislike towards his brother.

"Regulus scares me," Sirius said one day when Orion had suggested the two go outside and play.

"Regulus is just four years old, Sirius. How is he scary?" Orion asked. Maybe he would finally get down to the matter at hand and understand his son's behaviour.

"His eyes, father. There's something wrong with him. Every time he looks at me, I feel strange and my head hurts. I just want to get as far away from him as possible," Sirius said softly. The young boy looked towards Regulus who was currently being dressed by their mother.

Orion frowned. That was very strange. He never felt that way when he held Regulus, but he couldn't deny that the young child did give others around him a strange look that could be a bit unsettling.

"He's still your brother, Sirius. Family stays together no matter what. You must put your differences aside and try to be friends," Orion said encouragingly.

Sirius gave him a pleading look but then said reluctantly, "Okay, father. I'll try."

Orion finished dressing Sirius and then let the two boys run out into the yard.

"I'm going to go inside and get Kreacher to prepare us some tea," Walburga said. "We can enjoy this lovely day out here on the patio."

Orion nodded before sitting on one of the chairs. It really was a lovely day.

However, not a few moments later, there was a loud scream. Orion jumped from his seat with his wand out. Though they were hidden by the Fidelius charm, his house was not impenetrable. If a wizard broke through the wards, he could do any amount of harm, especially to his two young sons.

He ran towards the sound and through the grove of trees near the back of the property following the whimpering noises of his son. He would have to careful if the intruder were nearby.

He came upon a small gap in the trees and was met with a strange sight. Sirius was lying on the ground, in a bed of brown leaves with long, deep cuts across his arms and legs. He was crying softly as he struggled to get up off the ground. Regulus was standing above his brother with a blank look on his small face.

Orion rushed forward and picked up his son. "What happened, son? Who did this to you?" he asked worriedly, his wand still out and looking in every direction.

He was so focused their surroundings that he missed the fearful look Sirius shot his brother before he said, "I fell, father."

Orion looked at the wounds. They were deep and bright red. This was definitely not from a fall. "Are you sure, Sirius?"

Sirius' eyes widened before he said, "Yes, father. I fell out of the tree."

Orion was about to question the young boy again, when he let out another small sound of pain. Orion sighed and said, "Let's just get you back inside then." He grabbed Regulus' hand and took his two sons back to the house.

* * *

><p>"Does Regulus seem strange to you?" Orion asked his wife one night. He had just tucked his two sons into bed. Sirius looked at him with wide eyes, holding onto him a bit longer than usual and reluctant for him to let go. Regulus just regarded him with a blank stare, barely returning his nightly embrace before laying down to sleep. Such a difference in his two sons.<p>

Since the incident, his sons seemed to be on better terms. Sirius actually played with his brother but Orion always saw a pained expression on the boy's face. Regulus paid no mind to his brother's reluctance and took the companionship in stride. He still didn't say much but that didn't matter. Sirius always seemed to know what his brother wanted without too many words. Orion wanted to say he was happy with the boys' interaction but something felt off.

"What do you mean?" his wife as she walked into the room from the bathroom.

"He doesn't really talk like most children. He doesn't fraternize with our friends' children," Orion said. It was true. When the Crouches, the Notts and the Malfoys brought their sons over, they also stayed very far away from the young boy. The only child who stayed close was Sirius.

His wife bit her lip, looking as if she wanted to voice something she had been wanting to say for some time. Maybe she too had felt the strange feelings that sometimes accompanied the small boy. But then she shook her head. "He's just shy, Orion. He'll come around," Walburga said as she drew back the sheets to their bed and lay down.

Orion joined his wife in bed, "If you say so, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Continuing with the story, this chapter details the events of Regulus' birthday party, Regulus' new pet and Orion getting a visitor with some news to share._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>It was Regulus' fifth birthday and Orion thought it would be a wonderful idea to throw the young boy a birthday party. He would invite some of his friends' children and possibly get them all to play with Regulus. In the party atmosphere, they could all have fun and quite possibly become friends. Walburga quickly jumped on the idea for a reason to gossip with the other ladies and to plan a party.<p>

Everyone was outside in the backyard. The men were congregated around the drinks table while the women twittered on the patio. The children were all running about the yard playing, all high on sweets, and Regulus seemed to be having a good time being included in their games. Walburga had even hired a photographer to take pictures of the festivities. It was turning out to be a good day.

"Orion, what is your elf doing?" Nott asked on his right, as he sucked on his cigar. Orion looked at his friend in confusion before he noticed there was movement on top of the house. Orion's eyes turned upwards to see a small shape standing on the roof who he slowly recognized to be Regulus' personal house-elf, Percy. What did that creature think he was doing outside among the guests during one of their parties?

"Master Regulus!" the small shape called out, drawing everyone's attention to him. Orion met his wife's eyes across the yard, she too unsure of what to make of the situation. The laughter of the children stopped as they ended their games to look up. Orion looked over at the young boy who was looking up at the house-elf with very focused eyes. Sirius looked uneasily between his brother and the elf, as if he knew something was going to happen.

"I will do as Master Regulus has asked of Percy!" the elf called out again. Before Orion could even think what his young son could have told the elf, it stepped off the edge of the roof. He fell ten feet before the rope around his neck resisted, snapping the elf's neck. It sprung up a bit on the recoil before being weighed down by the elf's dead body.

It was completely silent before one of the women screamed blody murder. They all began calling their children close to them. Walburga called Regulus and Sirius to her. Regulus walked over dutifully into his mother's waiting arms, while Sirius hesitantly followed, his head held down and his eyes avoiding the elf.

"How unfortunate," Nott commented before all the gentlemen turned away and resumed their conversation. The other children were sobbing into their mothers' dresses, Sirius also looked close to tears but Regulus still remained blank. Orion looked back up at the elf's body, slightly swaying outside Regulus' bedroom. How unfortunate indeed.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the party and things had quieted down around the house. The other parents had quickly left the party afterwards, the women complaining and the gentlemen uncaring. This would all be forgotten soon enough. It was just a house-elf.<p>

Since then, they had made Kreacher Regulus' new personal house-elf. The elf already loved taking care of the young boy, one of the few who didn't seem unsettled around him, so it was an easy decision. Regulus also seemed happy to have creature around, giving him one of the few smiles Orion had ever seen on the boy. It seemed Sirius was also happier. As Regulus spent more time with the house-elf, this allowed Sirius to go off on his own and spend less time with his brother. Orion would have said something if not for the evident relief on his older son's face. He'd let it go for now.

Orion walked into the living room one day to see Sirius but no Regulus. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

"He's in the backyard with Kreacher," Sirius said softly while pointing to the back door. Orion could hear the fear in the young boy's voice, reminding him of the day Sirius had confessed he was scared of his younger brother. He quickly moved to door and stepped outside. There he saw Regulus playing in the yard with the house-elf, but near to them was a large dog. His fur was midnight black and his eyes white. He growled at Orion at first before Regulus put a soft hand on his back.

Orion approached the group carefully. "Hello, Regulus. Where did you get this dog?" he asked, standing a bit away from the large animal. He reminded him too much of the stories he heard of a Grim as a child, and seemed like he was ready to strike if his son allowed.

Kreacher spoke up, "Kreacher has gotten Master Regulus a dog."

Orion frowned, "We didn't tell you to get a dog, Kreacher."

Kreacher repeated, "Kreacher has gotten Master Regulus a dog. Master Regulus always wanted a dog."

Orion didn't know what to say now. When had Regulus ever wanted a dog? He was only five years old. He couldn't manage a dog and Orion wasn't about to take care of one either. "No, Kreacher. Take the dog back."

Orion expected the Kreacher to lead the dog away but he didn't move. He stared blankly at Orion's face and repeated, "Kreacher has gotten Master Regulus a dog. Master Regulus always wanted a dog."

This filthy elf had disobeyed a direct order. Orion drew his wand. He would punish the elf and then get rid of the dog himself. He pointed it at the elf, who flinched under his master's ire but did not run. The dog growled but Orion would deal with him later.

Then there was a tug on his sleeve. Orion looked down at his young son. With wide eyes, Regulus asked, "Please, father? Kreacher will take care of him."

Orion looked to the house-elf, who nodded vigorously at the task. With one last look at his son, Orion stowed away his wand. "You can keep the dog."

* * *

><p>Orion was sitting in his parlour room when the fireplace lit up in green. A face materialized out of the flames and spoke, "Mr. Black, I work with the orphanage associated with St Mungo's. Could I have a word?"<p>

Orion rose from his seat before lifting the restriction on his fireplace to let the man through. "Thank you, Sir. My name is Healer Johnson. I have some information to tell you regarding your son."

"What seems to be the problem?" Orion asked.

"Your son is not... normal," the man said. "We have reason to believe that he's being possessed by demons."

"What?" Orion asked flabbergasted, stumbling back from the wary-looking man. "Those are some wild accusations, Healer Johnson. My son is perfectly fine."

"Mr Black, I terribly sorry if I may have offended you, but please heed my words. Your son is not who you think he is. We tried to trace the origins of his birth back to his mother and found some startling information. We need to deal with the matter at hand immediately before he causes harm to anyone else," the healer pleaded.

His son was possessed and going to hurt people? What was this healer trying to tell him? Sure the boy was a bit strange but not possessed.

Orion fixed his mouth into a hard line, "You will not lay a hand on my son, Healer Johnson."

The man stepped forward, "It is prudent you do this, Mr Black, or else you put your family's well-being at stake."

"Do not worry about my family, Healer Johnson. I take care of them well, all of them, including Regulus," Orion said coldly. Then he gestured to the fireplace, "Please take your leave from my home at once."

Healer Johnson looked between the man seething with rage under a cool exterior and the dark fireplace. "Goodday, Mr Black. I do hope you consider my words," he said as he walked and left the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Walburga and Sirius get involved in the whole Regulus situation, forcing Orion to listen to Healer Johnson. Orion hasn't forgotten the incident in the woods but he doesn't want to tie that in with the whole Regulus thing. We'll find out about the details of that later._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Despite how insistent Orion was, Healer Johnson's words had set him on edge. Could his son really be possessed by some type of demon? The idea alone was preposterous.<p>

But the signs were pointing towards something Orion couldn't ignore. There was the death of the house-elf at Regulus' birthday party. It had definitely been unsettling to watch. Orion had never thought more of the creature than as dutiful servants, but he wondered what could have drove the elf to take its own life in such a horrific manner.

Then there had been two other incidents that had bothered Orion as well. Orion had decided to take the two boys to an animal reserve. They were both restless at home and Orion thought they'd enjoy seeing the animals.

They took the floo to a large structure which housed the creatures, but as they stepped out of the fireplace, all the animals started to cry out. The hippogriffs squawked as they stamped their hooves. The birds screeched and flapped their wings agitatedly. All the horses and threstrals ran in circles towards the back of their enclosures. And they were all staring at the family. The head game keeper quickly asked the family to leave. Orion would have made a scene if he too hadn't been disturbed by the whole thing.

Then there had been the time when he and the boys were sitting in the front room. They were both playing quietly when there was odd singing coming from outside.

_"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me..."_

Orion moved to the window to see the Muggles who often walked on the streets singing. It was a haunting melody praising one of their Gods they loved to believe in. Orion would have thought nothing of it if not for the screaming coming from his son. He whirled about to see his son thrashing on the ground with his hands over his ears. His face turned red as he wailed to drown out the singing. It sounded like the boy was being tortured.

The dog he had adopted growled at the door, drool dripping from his snarling maw. Sirius ran to Orion's legs in fear, wanting all the noise to stop. Orion acted quickly and drew his wand to cast a silencing charm to block out the Muggle singing. Soon, the boy calmed before he lay still on the floor staring up at the ceiling, the dog moving to lay next to him protectively.

On both occasions, Orion could not go to sleep for days after. His wife would ask him what was troubling him, but he always shook his head and dismissed her concerns. She would probably call him crazy and he didn't want to worry her over something so silly and far-fetched. His son possessed? Absurd.

* * *

><p>Orion sat in the drawing room contemplating the recent events, when his wife entered the room holding a stack of white cards. "I finally got the pictures that were taken by the photographer at Regulus' birthday party," Walburga said pleasantly.<p>

He took the photos from his wife and started sifting through them. Smiling faces stared back him. He watched the kids running about the yard. He saw the ladies twittering in their beautiful summer dresses. He saw himself and his friends drinking and sharing stories.

Then he froze when he reached the one photo. It showed the house-elf standing on top of the house with the noose around his neck. There was a white slash across its neck as it held its hands outwards towards the party guests. Orion flipped to the next photo. He saw the house-elf jump, the jerk of the rope as it reached its maximum length and then the stillness. He looked to his wife and she looked back at him. "The photographer caught everything that day," she said quietly while biting her lip.

Orion moved on to the next photo. It was a hasty shot of the guests leaving after the death. He saw the fear in all the children's eyes as they stood with their parents. But then Orion noticed a flaw in the photograph. There were an odd white line going across one person who shifted nervously in the background. It looked similar to the one he saw across the house-elf's neck but he had thought before that it was just a trick of the light.

Walburga noticed her husband's confusion. "The photographer couldn't get the line out. Somehow it got damaged in development," his wife said.

Orion stared at the person with the line going straight through his neck. He couldn't remember seeing the man at the party, but from what he could see of his face, he looked familiar. There was a pause before he said suddenly, "That's Healer Johnson."

"Who?" Walburga asked as she inspected the photo herself.

Orion looked at her, almost forgetting that he never told her about the healer's visit either. He shook his head and turned back to the photograph. "No one important," he murmured as he moved onto the next one in the stack.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Orion talks to Healer Johnson and Walburga has some exciting news and some frightening dreams. Warning for death in this chapter._

_Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Healer Johnson, what were you doing at my son's birthday party?" Orion asked as he sat in the healer's office a few days later. Orion had to get to the bottom of this entire mess. He glanced about the man's office with a critical eye. A few pictures of his family on his desk, a large red rug before the fireplace and a long, blue St. Mungo's tapestry on the wall. Nothing much of interest really.<p>

"I had come to speak to you that day about your son but with the events that transpired, I thought it was a bad time," Johnson said as he steepled his fingers above his desk.

Orion nodded and then said, "That didn't stop you from visiting me in my home however."

"Because I had to warn you, Mr Black. Your son is not normal. There is something wrong with him. He's out for blood," Johnson insisted.

Orion was now confused by the healer's statement. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Regulus is only five years old."

Johnson shook his head. "No, he's not. He plans to kill you and your family, thus becoming the head of your household. And we both know what that means for such a noble and ancient family such as the Blacks."

Johnson leaned back and rifled through his drawer for a folder before handing it to Orion. Orion took it, noticing the name 'Meddagi' on the cover. "I meant to get the receptionist to send this to you. I know someone who specializes in this kind of thing. He can get rid of the demon. He can save your son."

Orion rose from his chair across from the healer, throwing the folder back onto the desk without opening it. "No, I won't do that. I won't put my son through any pain or exorcism for your amusement."

"Mr Black, please listen to me. This has to be done," Healer Johnson shouted as he too jumped from his chair. He came from around his desk in attempt to keep the enraged father in his office but the man paid him no mind. Orion stalked towards the fireplace and and threw a handful of floo powder at his feet before disappearing.

Healer Johnson was still running towards the fireplace when the rug shifted beneath his feet, causing him to fall to the floor onto his stomach. Face down, he couldn't see as the slight vibration caused the tapestry rod to jump out of its brackets. However, he did feel as it pierced him through the neck. He tried to scream for help, but the blood pooled in his throat before oozing onto the floor. He died within minutes.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, my dear," Orion said as he exited the floo, his anger dissipating as he gazed on his wife's smiling face.<p>

She rushed towards him and pulled him in for an embrace. "I have some good news."

He smiled back at her. He hadn't seen her this excited since-

"I'm pregnant," she said.

He picked her up and spun her around before replacing her on the ground. "That's wonderful." He called out to his two sons, "Sirius! Regulus! Come here to the drawing room."

The boys walked into the room slowly, Regulus' dog as his side and Kreacher behind them. Orion smiled down at the two boys, "Your mother and I want to tell you that you're going to be getting a little brother."

Sirius' eyes widened as he looked between his parents, but Regulus just scowled before exiting the room with Kreacher and his dog. Orion didn't notice the young boy leave as he was too wrapped up in his wife.

* * *

><p><em>Walburga was running, from what she was unsure of. All she heard was loud jaws snapping behind her. She grabbed wildly around her in the darkness which felt like it was closing in on her. The ghosts of fingers and hands grabbed out at her arms but she struggled free. She couldn't get caught. She had a loving husband, two beautiful children and another on the way. She couldn't get caught.<em>

_She turned behind her to get a better look at her attacker. She saw the large dog that had entered their home, his large teeth bared as it pursued her relentlessly. The fear pressed in on her chest. Why was it chasing her? Why couldn't someone call it off?_

_She looked ahead and saw Regulus standing there, his usual expressionless face staring at her running in fear. He had no fear or concern for his mother's dilemma. "Regulus, dear. Call off the dog!" she cried as she tried to get to him. She knew the dog would listen to Regulus, but would Regulus listen to her._

_Walburga felt the temperature fall as out of the darkness stepped another form who placed a hand on Regulus' shoulder. The little boy looked up at the man and Walburga was shocked to see the wide smile come over her son's face at this newcomer's presence. _

_The fear she felt was greater than any she had felt at times she was left with Regulus. He seemed to be fear and death himself. The man was deathly pale and his tall, thin frame was swallowed by the large robes he wore. His features seemed almost serpentine and his skin free of spot, blemish or hair. He was looking at her with pure contempt in those red eyes, almost disgusted by her existence. Normally, such behaviour would have been punished. She was a Black, by birth and by marriage. She was mightier than anyone. But the dog behind her snarled again and she almost lost her footing. Right now, she didn't feel that mighty._

_"Regulus," she called out again, her hand held out before her. "Please, do something." Try as she might, she couldn't any closer to her son, or the man beside him._

_Then she fell forward, barely able to catch herself with her elbows before her face hit the hard, shadowed ground. She rolled over onto her back painfully, not seeing much in her line of vision, but not for long. In an instant, the dog was above her, his drooling maw held threateningly over her mouth. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound would come out. She looked towards her son and the man, pleading to them with her eyes._

_But she saw the man shake his head ever so slightly. The dog stepped back and Walburga's heart took another beat. Did he call off the dog?_

_The dog returned, its jaws open and hovered over her stomach. Her baby! With the slight inclination of the man's head, the dog's jaws clamped down-_

"AAaaaaaah!" Walburga awoke with a scream, her hand held securely over her abdomen. She could feel four piercing points on her sides.

Orion scrambled awake and turned her wife. He noticed her fearful eyes and the hand she held over her stomach. "Is something wrong? Is it the baby?"

She looked at him and then shook her head. "It was just a dream," she breathed. "Just a very bad dream."

Orion didn't look like he believed but he asked, "Shall I ask Kreacher to make you some tea?"

Walburga shook her head, "No, no, not Kreacher." She also felt something was wrong with that elf as well. "I think I'll be fine."

Orion nodded solemnly before laying back down and pulling her towards him. He draped a hand over hers on her abdomen, before kissing her temple. She pat his hand absentmindedly. "I hope I'll be fine," she corrected herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Walburga's fears come true and Orion finds out about Healer Johnson's death. He begins the search for his own answers. I've also named the photographer after the photographer in the movie. This things is getting longer than I thought it would be when I first joined the challenge, and I still feel like I'm rushing through it. I'll fix it all up at a later date._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Her dreams had been getting worse. The dog was always closer, Regulus was always further, and the man was becoming more prevalent in the dream. He stood above her. He leered down at her. He scared her.<p>

She always woke up breathing hard and holding her sides, feeling the teeth sink into the sides of her slowly swelling belly. She would tell Orion not to worry, but she knew he still was.

She knew what her dreams were telling her. This baby was meant to die. The man in her dreams wanted it dead, and he didn't care if she died in the process either.

Maybe she should just get rid of it herself. Maybe then the dreams would stop and Regulus would be happy. She hadn't told Orion though about what she was considering. He was so happy about the new baby. He wouldn't want her to be doing this. And she didn't want to hurt him.

Walburga sighed as she exited her room. Orion had mentioned he had some business to attend to at Gringotts and had left her alone with her sons and the house-elves. She had been reluctant to let him go but she had said nothing. She was just being silly and emotional. She could manage a few hours at home with her own children.

There was a sound from behind her and Walburga turned suddenly. The door to Sirius' room opened and out walked her older son. Walburga frowned, "What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be downstairs."

Normally, Sirius would have mumbled and ran past to obey her. But instead he stood at the end of the corridor just staring at her. His expression reminded her of-

"...Regulus," Walburga whispered, as she stepped back a bit. Why did Sirius, who always looked so unease and fearful around his brother, look so much like him in this moment?

"Sirius," Walburga said shakily, "Come over here and we'll go downstairs together."

The boy walked over to her with deliberate steps, staring straight at her and his expression never changing.

"Sirius?" Walburga asked. He was definitely acting strangely. The boy had reached her now and she held out her hand towards him. "Sirius?" she asked again.

There was movement behind him. From Sirius' room, out walked Regulus and Kreacher. The boy was staring intently at her and his brother, his gaze unsettling Walburga even further.

"Regulus?" she asked worriedly. Sirius' grip on her hand strengthened. She looked down. His face was still blank but his eyes were staring right into hers almost pleadingly.

She looked back at Regulus and saw a slight inclination of his head. In that instant, Sirius grabbed both her hands and led Walburga to the top of the stairs. She faced the flight of stairs before her, trying to push back against the small, unnaturally strong hands pressed on her back.

"Sirius?!" Walburga cried out.

She couldn't see when Regulus nodded again, but she heard when Sirius' strained out 'I'm sorry' before she fell forward down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Orion burst through the Floo of St. Mungo's. "My wife! Where's my wife?" he demanded of the small woman at the front desk. She quickly directed him to the correct healer.<p>

"What's happening? Is my wife okay? Is my son okay?" Orion asked as he followed the healer to his wife's room.

The healer opened the door, revealing the weak and tired Walburga sitting up in bed. A soft breeze blew in from slightly open window across the room. Orion almost sighed in relief as he saw that she looked fine, but then he looked at her now flat stomach. All their dreams of a new baby had disappeared. "I'll leave you two alone," the healer said before closing the door behind him.

Orion walked up to his wife and kissed her forehead. "Orion, I-" she began but he shushed her.

"Don't say anything. I'm just glad you're safe," Orion said. And he truly was. Though he would have wanted another son, he was glad his wife was alive.

"Orion, I need to-" Walburga said but Orion stopped her again.

He pat her hand soothingly and said, "No, right now you need to get some rest. I can get the healers to-"

"Orion!" she cried out, she interrupting him now, "I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath before she said, "I knew this was going to happen."

Orion moved back away from his wife, "What are you talking about?"

"I knew something was going to happen to the baby. I knew it was going to die. Regulus didn't want it to live. The man with the red eyes didn't want it to live," she said.

"What man?" Orion asked. The Regulus part no longer seemed as unlikely as it should have but now she was introducing another factor.

"The man with the red eyes. The man in my dreams," she whispered.

Orion pat his wife's hand again while shaking his head, "Maybe you're just really weak, dear. There's no man, there's no-"

"Listen to me, Orion," Walburga said, squeezing his hand tightly. "There is a man out there. He told Regulus to do this. He made Sirius push me. He killed this baby and he would have killed me. Please don't let Regulus kill me," she begged.

* * *

><p>Orion walked out of the fireplace and into the small cramped office of the photographer. He spent a few more minutes with Walburga before leaving in her in the care of the St Mungo's healers. After the events that had transpired, he had to find out more. Now this thing was hurting his family.<p>

"Why, hello there, Mr Black," the photographer said with a grand smile, "What can I do for you?" He was a young man, barely out of Hogwarts, who Walburga had learnt about from one of her friends. He had light brown hair that fell across the left side of his face and brown eyes.

Orion reached into his coat and pulled out a few white cards. "Mr Jennings, I was hoping you could explain this to me."

He handed the white cards and Orion immediately saw the colour drain from the young man's face. His eyes moved swiftly from the photographs then to Orion's face. Then he gestured hastily, "Come, come, Mr Black. I have something to show you."

Orion came over to the photographer's desk. It was covered in an array of photographers, some yellowed by age and some newly white from the developing solution. All of them had smiling faces and people running wildly across them and then out of the frames.

Jennings cared about none of those as he reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a large box. He was moving very quickly as he rifled through the different photographs in there.

"I had noticed the flaws in some of the photographs, Mr Black, and no matter how many times I developed the photos, the marks wouldn't disappear. The ones I gave to you had the least flaws and I thought would be easy to ignore," he explained as he searched.

"There are more?" Orion asked.

The photographer nodded. "Yes, a few more. I keep some the damaged photos in this box in hopes that I can eventually do something to fix them or if I can use them later for reference."

He then pulled out a few white cards and placed them on the table. "I didn't give these to you. I felt something was terribly off with the picture, and the flaw was too great to be ignored."

Orion picked up one of the photos Jennings had pulled out. It had been taken some time before all the guests had arrived. He, Walburga and his sons were standing near the rose bushes in the backyard. A small bunch of green balloons were tied to a post behind them, though the colour could not be known from the black and white photo. Everyone was looking at the camera, dressed in their best clothes and posed like royalty. Typical pureblood family photo.

What bothered Orion was the flaw. Right across Walburga, Sirius and himself were long white lines. Orion took out the photos he had brought of the elf and Healer Johnson. The lines were similar.

Jennings saw as Orion mouth opened wordlessly. He nodded grimly and then said, "I would have just ignored them completely, but then I read the Daily Prophet."

Orion swallowed and then turned to Jennings. He had read the Prophet too. Healer Johnson was found in his office not moments after Orion had left with a tapestry rod through the neck. Orion did not doubt it went right through the white spot on his photo.

"You think we're going to die?" Orion asked incredulously.

Jennings shrugged and said, "I have no idea, Mr Black, but this seems very ominous and more than coincidental."

Orion closed his eyes. This was definitely something big, bigger than anything Orion had imagined. Walburga had been attacked, claiming it had been caused by Regulus. Orion looked at the picture, taking notice of Regulus same baleful expression and the lack of a stroke across his body.

Orion turned to the young man appraisingly, "Would you call it supernatural?"

"Supernatural?" Jennings asked. "You mean like demons?"

Orion nodded before he explained, "Before Healer Johnson died, he tried on two occasions to tell me about my son's origins but I never listened. And I think he paid the price for his loose tongue with his life." There was a slight paused before Orion said finally, "We have to get to the bottom of this."

Jennings leaned back in fright, "We? I'm sorry, Mr Black, but I want no part of this."

Orion grabbed the young man's arm forcibly, "Mr Jennings, you became a part of this when you first took the pictures. Your pictures are bringing this secret plan to the light and I doubt whatever killed Johnson is going to spare you."

Jennings looked as if he wanted to cry and Orion didn't blame him. Though he hated weakness, he had to admit he too was fearing for his life and wished to just get away from this problem.

"You're the only one who knows about this, and the only one that believes that this may something great, something dangerous. No one else I bring this to will believe me. I need your help," he confessed as he released the man's arm.

Jennings eyes scanned the room before his eyes landed back on the picture of the family of four next to the floating balloon. The others were all gazing at the camera with dignified expressions while the small boy just looked blank. The odd white lines followed their motions as they shifted on their feet only slightly.

Jennings nodded as his eyes met Orion's once more. "I'll do it. But what are we going to do first?"

Orion thought to himself. Where would he start first? He hadn't really gotten more out of Healer Johnson because of his own stubbornness and now when he had started to believe, the man had died. But then he remembered the folder labelled 'Meddagi' Healer Johnson had tried to get him to read. He needed that folder. As a Black, it shouldn't be too hard to convince St. Mungos that the folder had been left out for him. Orion said to Jennings, "Don't worry, I have an idea."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Orion and Jennings go on their own adventure to trace Regulus' origins. But as the secrets are revealed, the evil leaves more bodies in its wake._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Orion entered the lobby of St. Mungo's once more, resisting the urge to visit his wife's hospital room to ensure that she was fine. He was worried about her but he had to get that file, so he had to trust that she would be safe within the hospital walls at least for a few days.<p>

He approached the small mediwitch he had barked at a few moments earlier and said calmly, "I'm sorry about my outburst earlier. I was in a different frame of mind."

She smiled at him and said, "It's fine. I can understand, Sir, but I also wanted to give you something." She reached across her desk and then handed him a familiar folder. "After Healer Johnson's passing, this folder was found with a note to be given to you."

Orion took the folder and said, "Yes, he tried giving me but I didn't take it then." The healer had intended for him to get this folder long before he even entered his office. He had known he would need it all along. He thanked the man silently in his heart as he left the hospital with Jennings.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Jennings asked as he and Orion walked through a large double door. The plaque on the brick column read, "St. Bathilda's Orphanage".<p>

"This is the orphanage associated with St. Mungo's which I adopted Regulus from," Orion explained as they walked up to the front desk. Then he said to the man at the counter, "Hello, I'd like to get some information about my son. I adopted him when he was a baby five years ago."

The man's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, Sir, but all the records from that time were destroyed."

"Destroyed? Every one?" Orion asked incredulously. Just his luck really.

The man nodded, "Yes. It was a horrific fire that got to the records room. It trapped a couple of our staff in there as well. The only one who survived was Mr Thorn."

"Is he here? Can I speak to Mr Thorn?" Orion asked desperately. Maybe the man could give him some information. He needed something.

The man nodded before he drew his wand. A small translucent owl appeared from the wand's tip before it flew off down the hallway. Soon, footsteps could be heard approaching the desk, accompanied by a rhythmic thud.

"You called, Graham?" an old voice rasped from behind Orion. He turned towards the newcomer when his mouth opened.

"It's you," Orion said.

"Who is it?" the man asked. It was then that Orion noticed that the man was blind as he shuffled slowly towards him, holding his cane outwards.

Orion walked forward and held the man's hand. "Mr. Thorn, I'm Orion Black."

He felt the man shudder before the man said, "Mr Black, I never thought I'd see you again. I made a terrible mistake those years back."

"Did you know about Regulus when you suggested I adopt him?" Orion asked with a scowl. Had this all been a setup from the beginning?

The man shook his head quickly, "If I had, I wouldn't have let him be adopted. I had no idea."

Orion led the man over to some chairs against the lobby wall as he and Jennings sat around him. "Your son died at the same time Regulus' birth mother died. It was almost fate that I should notice the similarities between your child and the boy and the convenience of the moment to approach you with the idea. I wish I didn't, but I felt compelled to do so at the time."

"Then there was the fire. It happened a few months after the child left. It destroyed all the records surrounding the child's birth and unfortunately killed many of the matrons and healers that were here at the time. I managed to escape the flames but my eyes were badly damaged."

"So since the documentation was destroyed, is there anything you can tell us about Regulus?" Orion asked.

"I can only remember a small bit of what was in the child's file. His birth mother is buried in a cemetery out in Little Haggleton, if you know it. I do not remember the name written but read the tombstones for the dates. I'm sure you'll find something interesting there."

Orion nodded. He and Jennings were about to leave when Mr Thorn reached out to grabbed his sleeve.

Mr Thorn said urgently, "You may not like what you may find, Mr Black, but you must be prepared to do what has to be done. I now know that the child is darkness, and darkness must be brought to the light by any means necessary."

Orion looked at the man strangely then to Jennings, who just shrugged. He took the man's hand off carefully before saying, "I'll keep that in mind, Mr Thorn. Thank you."

Mr Thorn listened as two pairs of footsteps left the room. It was the first time he had ever spoken about the child since it had been adopted. Even when the files had been destroyed and his coworkers died, he still hadn't said a word. He had been scared and stubbornly denied any relation between the child and the disaster.

But as time passed, he couldn't ignore that it couldn't have just been coincidence. The fire had started for a reason, and he was just lucky enough to escape.

He had broken the silence tonight and told the man who adopted the child. He had come looking for answers. He had began to connect the dots as well and wanted to put an end to it. Mr Thorn only wished he had more to tell him.

"Graham, I-" Mr Thorn began but then fell forward in his chair and onto the ground. His hand clawed at his chest as he began to shudder. He barely heard the harried steps of the receptionist over the rush of blood in his ears. The pain was getting worse, spreading from his chest and to his head.

Mr Thorn died on the floor before Graham could get anyone to help, knowing that same force that started the fire had come to finish the job after five years of silence.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: While Orion and Jennings are grave-digging, Walburga and Sirius are digging their own. And Orion finally knows what he must do. Warning: Character deaths_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Sirius was playing with a set of miniature Quidditch players when he felt a sudden shiver run through his body. He felt that way whenever Regulus walked near him. The strange feeling that Sirius associated with his brother never disappeared but Sirius found it easier to manage if he stayed on Regulus' good side.<p>

That day in the woods had taught him that. After his father had sent the two of them off to play, Sirius stayed as far away from Regulus as he could. He still didn't feel comfortable around his brother.

Regulus had called out to him when he tried to from from his through the trees, but Sirius didn't turn around. He would have kept running through the trees if not for the sudden cuts on his legs. It felt as if someone had slashed, and he cried out as he fell forward. More strange cuts came on his arms as he lay on the ground amidst the crunchy leaves. Regulus slowly walked up to him and Sirius couldn't meet his eyes. His head was hurting him and the pain from the cuts was getting worse. Sirius whimpered.

Then there was another sound before his father scooped him up in his arms. He asked him what was wrong and Sirius looked over at Regulus. He didn't know how but Regulus had done something. Regulus had hurt him. But the look in his brother's eyes told him not to tell. So he just told his father he fell. When his father didn't believe him, he added the part about the tree.

Since then, he followed Regulus whenever he asked. He didn't want to get cut again. Any time he felt like going against Regulus, his head would hurt him again. And if he thought to tell their father, he felt as if he couldn't speak. So he just went along with his younger brother.

But last night, Regulus made him do something horrible. Regulus made him hurt their mother. They had both been in Sirius' room when they heard footsteps on the landing. Sirius could feel the energy change in the room as he realized the footsteps belonged to their mother since their father had left that morning to Diagon Alley. Regulus had been acting weird since their parents told them about the new baby and Sirius could see that Regulus was not happy with the news.

Sirius knew that something was going to happen and he wanted no part of it. He raised himself off the floor and tried to leave the room but then was frozen to the spot. A strange feeling was over him, worse than the day in the woods. He felt as if he was sharing his body with another. He wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn't move. His face remained blank, just like Regulus'.

He watched as his feet moved of their own will out the room until he was standing in hallway across from his mother. He saw her gazing at him fearfully as well. Her large belly stuck out in front of her as she stood uneasily on her legs.

She called out to him and he wished he could tell her to go, to run away, but he said nothing. He just walked towards her. When he finally reached her, he took her hands and led her to the edge of the stairs. She resisted him and he resisted Regulus in his mind, but nothing could be done. He barely made a soft apology before he watched her tumble down to the floor below.

He had harmed his mother and Sirius felt so guilty. He should have fought off Regulus. He should have kept her safe. He should have-

"Kreacher is going to take us to visit Mother," Regulus said as he walked into the room with the elf behind him.

Sirius turned to his brother and swallowed. It was just the three of them at home now, and Sirius knew he was no match against the boy alone. And he wanted to see his Mum. He wanted to see if she was safe. So he just nodded and followed.

It wasn't much longer until he walked into the small hospital room with his brother and the house-elf. He saw his mother's eyes widen as she looked at the new faces. She gave Sirius a knowing look. She knew why they were here.

Sirius saw Kreacher approach his mother's bed which his hands outstretched. She grabbed the kerosene lamp on her right, holding it out towards the elf as she jumped out of her bed. "Don't come any closer, Kreacher! That's an order."

Kreacher seemed to freeze a moment and Sirius wondered if his mother's command had worked. But then the elf kept going forward. Kreacher was no longer his mother's elf, and he wasn't afraid of her.

Sirius ran forward at that moment to stand between his mother and the elf. He had already hurt her before, he wouldn't let her get hurt again.

He reached out for Kreacher's arm, trying to pull the elf back, but the elf wouldn't budge. Sirius watched as the elf's eyes turned dark until they were completely black. He screeched at Sirius before throwing him off and onto the tiled floor. He continued towards his mother who was now pressed up against the wall. She screamed out for help but it seemed like no one could hear them.

Sirius tried to pick himself back off the floor but then his head felt like it was being ripped apart. He had angered Regulus by intervening.

"Sirius," his mother cried out as Kreacher grabbed her arm. The kerosene lamp shattered on the floor, the flammable liquid spilling across the floor and still burning. Kreacher paid no notice to the damage as he pulled her towards the window. Sirius reached across the tiled floor, ignoring the pain in his head as he held onto the elf's feet. He had to do something.

Kreacher flung open the window wide and held his mother out into the crisp night air. There were tears in his eyes as he pleaded with Regulus to stop all this. He didn't have to hurt her anymore. They would be good. Why was no one coming to help them or stop all this?

Then Kreacher pushed. Sirius jumped from the elf's legs out towards his mother, but he was too slow, he was too small and he watched as she disappeared out the window. "Mum!" he cried out as he leaned out of the window watching her body fall, unable to look away as she made contact with the ground.

Sirius spun quickly towards his brother in anger. He had just killed their mother! But instead he was met with the evil black-eyed Kreacher. Regulus was looking at him from over Kreacher's shoulder.

"Regulus!" Sirius shouted, wanting to run at his brother but the elf just grabbed the boy around his waist. He struggled against his grip but Kreacher was still too strong for the six-year-old. Sirius felt the cool breeze rushing around his face as he fell down as his Mum did. He landed right next to her still warm body, blood pooling from his head next to hers.

Kreacher leaned back into the hospital room and said, "It it done, Master Regulus."

Regulus smiled and then gestured about the room. The elf snapped his fingers and everything was as it was before they entered: the lamp was replaced, the bed made and the window closed. The pair then left the room in silence.

* * *

><p>Orion and Jennings walked along the tombstones of the cemetery in Little Haggleton. A lone house sat atop the hill that overlooked the graves. It was getting dark now, the sun setting behind the house and causing the men to shield their eyes as they searched.<p>

"We're looking for a girl in her teens who died in 1961," Orion said as he crouched down to read a slightly faded tombstone.

"Mr Black, look here for a moment," Jennings asked a few feet away at another grave.

Orion rushed over to see Jennings looking down at recently placed tombstone. There was no name but the date matched Regulus' birth. "This is it," Orion said in disbelief. He said to Jennings, "Johnson's instructions said we must dig up her body. There's something we need to see."

Orion and Jennings drew their wands and opened the grave. Inside, they saw the skeletal remains of a large dog. A Grim.

"What does this mean?" Jennings asked, completely confused by the skeleton.

"My son is the devil," Orion said. He had heard the stories about people born of Grims but now it was staring him in the face. And right now, after everything that was happening, it seemed the only logical thing he could say. "We need to talk to Meddagi."

* * *

><p>There was no time to request a meeting with the man before they apparated to his home as stated in Healer Johnson's folder. It was dark now as they stood on his doorstep under a small torch. Above their heads was a creaking sign reading "Giovanni Meddagi" hanging on its last nail. Orion eyed it warily as he knocked on the door twice.<p>

"Hello, can I help you?" a man asked as he opened the door. Orion jumped back to take in the slight-crazed man staring back at him. His blonde hair was frizzed out around his head and he was staring deeply into Orion's face with dazzling blue eyes.

Orion cleared his throat and stood a bit straighter, "I was recommended by a Healer Johnson about your specialty in the field of the supernatural."

The man blinked twice before he smiled and said, "Sure, Edward. I know him." He then stepped aside and let his two guests inside.

Orion stepped into the cramped home along with Jennings. There were towers of boxes and cluttered shelves into the front room, though the crazed old man looked unperturbed. He gestured to the men to follow him deeper inside.

"I saw this. A child of darkness adopted into Black would wreak havoc in his fifth year. I wrote it down in that box over there," the man explained as he pointed to one of the towers. "I can safely assume then that you are a Black and he is your child, correct?"

Orion opened his mouth to explain but the man just continued, "Marked with the mark of the beast, the boy will be the beginning of the end. All my prophecies end that way so I can't be too confident of the last part, but you never know."

"The mark of the beast?" Jennings asked.

"The number '666'. The boy should have a birthmark with that number," the man answered nonchalantly as he began to search through some boxes. "It's there somewhere if you haven't found it yet," he added when he noticed Orion's confused look. His son didn't have a mysterious birthmark.

Orion couldn't focus on that though. He had to know. "So can you help us? Can you save my son?" he asked.

The man turned to them with a look of shock, "Save your son? There is no saving of your son."

He dug around a bit into a cluttered box of junk before he pulled out a dagger. It looked too ancient to have been lost in box of odds and ends. The man handed the dagger to Orion and he could feel the energy radiating within. Definitely not a regular dagger.

"We need to rid the world of the darkness before the day of reckoning is set. You must take the dagger and kill the child and the darkness will go with him," the man explained clearly.

Orion studies the darkness carefully, feeling it pulse in his hand. It is a dull silver with ancient runes engraved into the hilt and blade. Orion closes his eyes as he closes his fist around the handle. He knows it must be done, but Orion cannot bring it in his to harm Regulus. He still feels that the boy is still his son.

"No, I can't do it," Orion said, placing the dagger on the desk top and heading towards the man's front door. He couldn't do this. He had to get out of here.

"What?" he heard Jennings roar as he closed the front door behind him. Within seconds, the door opened again and Jennings stood in the doorway with the dagger in hand. He turned towards the young man who was looking at him with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"You're just going to give up. After everything that's happened, you're just going to stop?" he asked.

"This is my son, Jennings. I'm not killing my son," Orion said.

"He's not your son, Mr Black. He's much more than that and from what we found out, he's using your name and your family," Jennings said.

"No, no," Orion denied. "He's my son. I raised him from a babe. I can't kill him."

"What about those who have died? The house-elf? Healer Johnson?" Jennings asked.

Orion shook his head, "They don't matter to me."

"The whole world could dissolve into chaos," Jennings tried again.

"That Seer is batty. You can't trust him. He doesn't even trust himself," Orion retorted.

Jennings looked about and tried one more time, "What about the rest of your family? Your wife and your other son?"

Orion was silent now. Could he continue living with Regulus and his family in the same house? Sirius was already terrified of the boy and his wife was beginning to worry.

Jennings took Orion's silence as his answer. He said softly, "If you won't do it, I will." Jennings stepped out of the doorway and into the torch light.

Orion wanted to argue again but a loud creak stopped all conversation. Orion watched as the sharp-edge sign finally swung off its last nail and fell straight onto Jennings' neck. His body fell forward as his head rolled off his shoulders. The dagger flew out and landed at Orion's feet in the grass.

"I heard shouting and-" Meddagi called from within his home before he saw the scene before him. Orion still couldn't say anything.

Finally he found his voice. He picked up the dagger at his feet and said, "I'll take care of this. Floo St Mungo's."

* * *

><p>Orion didn't know why he went back to the young man's house. All he could see in his mind's eye is his angry face turning into shock before his head is cleaved right off his shoulders. It was his fault the young man was dead now. He dragged him into this whole mess by requesting his help.<p>

He fell into the chair he occupied not hours before. His eyes strayed back to the photographs on the table, the white strokes still over his and his family's bodies. He stared at Regulus' face. He must do it. Tonight.

He picked up the photographs to put them back into Jennings' box but then he paused. He pulled out the photo which grabbed his attention and turned it over. In the young man's handwriting was the date, the photo taken after Regulus' birthday party. The man in the photo is holding the camera before him in a mirror, probably testing the equipment. What scared Orion is the slash across the man's neck. Jennings was already marked for death.

Orion dropped the photos back into the box and headed over to the Floo. He must save his family from the demon in his son.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: __Orion finds out about his family's death and goes in search of Regulus to end all this. This is the end of the story of Regulus. Thank you for reading until the end. I really had a hard time getting these few chapters out, so it may not be the best. I still do hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Orion shakily enters the lobby of St. Mungo's. His mind is a whirlwind of thoughts but one thing remains true: he must keep his family safe. He'll take Walburga and Sirius and move them into one of the Black properties in France, to keep them safe and far away from Regulus.<p>

He approaches the mediwitch's desk once more and says, "I'm here to check my wife out of the hospital."

She looks at him with sad eyes and says, "I'm sorry, Mr Black, but there's been an accident involving your wife."

"What!" Orion roars. "An accident? You were supposed to keep her safe!"

"We don't know how it happened. We have enchantments on the room to protect the patients and to alert us in case of problems, but something malfunctioned. We didn't know until much later that she had fallen out the window," the mediwitch explained.

"Why was she near the window? Walburga's scared of heights," Orion says.

"We're not sure, Mr Black, but we found her lying next to your son on the ground. They both died upon impact," the mediwitch says.

"My son?" Orion asks. Sirius? Regulus? "Which one?"

"The older one," the mediwitch responds. "He and his brother came to visit a few moments earlier with their house-elf. Maybe he saw Mrs Black falling but was unable to help her back inside the room before they both fell. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Mr Black."

Orion collapses into a nearby chair, uncaring if the mediwitch anything more to add. There is nothing more. There is nothing left. Walburga. Sirius. Gone.

He fingers the hilt of the dagger through his cloak. He makes a silent decision before he rises from his seat. He bids the mediwitch at the desk an empty goodbye as he exits through the Floo.

* * *

><p>He enters his house as the clock in the main room strikes midnight. It has been a long day, one which Orion wishes he didn't have to live through. His family is gone and all he has left is a demon possessing his remaining son. He shakes his head. Regulus was never really his son.<p>

There is a low sound to his right in the darkness. Orion draws his wand and whirls around to come face to face with Regulus' dog. He bares his teeth at Orion, a low growl rumbling in his throat. He was the guardian sent to protect Regulus within the household. How had Orion not seen it then, the evil living in his own home?

Orion shouts "Stupefy!" just as the dog lunges at him. However, instead of subduing the dog, it seems to do nothing but anger him. Orion moves quickly out of the way before the dog's jaws can snap around his neck.

The dog skids across the floor, his nails creating deep grooves in the dark wooden boards. His eyes are red as they gaze at Orion a few feet away, its ears laying flat against its head. It lunges again but this time, Orion is more prepared.

"Reducto!" he screams, blasting the dog apart. Everything is quiet now as fur, blood and flesh rain down onto the floor, splattering Orion's exposed skin in warm liquid. Orion takes a few deep breaths as he draws his sleeve across his face, smearing the dog's iron-smelling blood against his forehead. One enemy down.

"Regulus!" Orion screams out as he ascends the stairs in search of the boy.

He comes up on the landing to see Kreacher standing before the boy's room. His round eyes are completely black and his mouth is filled with an exceeding amount of short, pointed teeth. This is another thing Orion should have recognized - the elf's affinity to the young boy.

The elf rushes at him, his hands held out in crooked claws and his wide mouth open. Orion holds out his wand and wastes no time, "Reducto!"

But the elf is smarter and more skilled than the dog and deflects the spell away as he charges at him. Orion tries again, and again but Kreacher deflects them both before he latches onto Orion's leg. He screams out in pain as the elf sinks his pointed teeth into Orion's thigh. But now, the elf is in close range. Orion shouts, "Reducto!" and severs the elf's head off its shoulders.

Through gritted teeth, Orion kicks off the headless body from around his leg and detaches the head. He stares into the dark eyes of the elf and wonders just where everything went wrong. Kreacher had been his father's elf and had taken care of him as a boy. This creature no longer resembled his carer from his youth.

There is just one more. Orion cautiously steps through his son's bedroom door. The room looks empty but Orion still holds his wand out, wary of the slightest movement.

Suddenly, he feels as if his head will tear apart. His vision turns red as he sways on his feet. Regulus is around here and Regulus is trying to stop him. He looks to the corner and sees the boy standing there, his eyes focused keenly on him.

Orion screams as he fights through the pain. A voice in his head is telling him to stop what he's doing, you wouldn't kill your own son. "_Father?"_ Regulus asks in his mind.

Orion shakes his head as he raises his wand. He has no son, not anymore.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Orion screams. The spell hits the boy in the chest and he falls with a thud onto the carpet.

The pain in his head stops and Orion's vision returns to normal. He can barely make out the shadow of the boy at his feet in the darkness. He steps forward and crouches down to the boy. He remembers holding the baby in his arms. That baby turned into this... monster.

Orion takes a shuddering breath as he withdraws the dagger from his cloak. The Seer's words come back about the birthmark. He mutters a spell and the tip of his wand lights. He pulls back Regulus' hair and his mouth opens wordlessly. Faintly, barely glistening due to the direct light, is the outline of the number 6-6-6, the mark of the beast.

The child begins to rock and Orion holds him down. He is resisting the spell that has frozen his muscles. Orion must act fast.

He holds the dagger over the child's throat. For Walburga, Sirius, Jennings, Healer Johnson and even the house-elf. He brings it down in a swiping arc-

"Stupefy!" a voice shouts, throwing Orion off Regulus. He flies before hitting the metal frame of Regulus' bed and landing on an exposed sharp corner.

Two men run into the room and lend aid to the young boy.

"Son, are you alright?" the man asks as Regulus rises to his feet.

"Melanie was right to tell us to come here. Black was about to kill his son," the other said as he tended to the older man.

"He just lost his wife and other son. The grief must have driven him mad," the first man said as he took Regulus' hand.

"I'll say. All the blood downstairs and the house-elf in the hall," the man remarked. Then he looked at Orion with a frown, "Well now, he'll be able to go see them. He cracked his skull on the bedframe when you blasted him."

"I killed him?" the man asked in shock.

"You did what you had to do to stop the man from adding his son to the list of deaths," his partner said. "Let's just get the healers and the others to come by and clean up in here."

* * *

><p>It's a somber affair as three coffins are lowered into the cold Earth of the Black family plot. Family and friends are gathered to pay their respects to the destroyed family. No one could have anticipated such a turn of events. Walburga, who lost her child and took her own life out of sadness. Sirius, who tried to save his mum but couldn't in the end. Orion, who was driven mad with grief before having to be taken out.<p>

Regulus stands with his aunt, uncle and cousins, staring at the graves with a blank expression. His cousins are looking around in disinterest, wanting to go back home instead of stand up staring at dirt. He holds his aunt's hand in his right as tears stream down her face. He feels something on his left shoulder and he turns with a smile. Only he can see the pale hand belonging to the tall man beside him. He gives him a small smile of his own as he gazes affectionately down at him with red eyes.


End file.
